The After Story
by SerenineNights
Summary: 2 years passed since the era of peace for our ToS crew has started! Colette and Lloyd finally are married, but now Colette's got a secret she's scared to tell everyone, as soon as Kratos makes a odd return at the right moment. I started to remake this,R
1. Prologue

Dear Friend,

2 years has past since the Great Tree has been revived. I don't know if you noticed how much time has passed, since there is no calendars or clocks at your location. The Tree was named after our fallen hero, Yggdrasill. Our fallen friend, who was corrupted in the mind. You'll never guess who got married! Colette and Lloyd, it took them long enough. Well, I'm sending this to you, hoping you would come back... It seems the little angel has a secret she's not telling anyone. Is she hiding that she might know you'll never come back? Or is she hiding something else? Actually, I know you're coming back. I know you don't want to be alone forever. Everyone won't get suspicous that your back, don't worry. Everyone misses you. So don't let anything bother you, no one will mind. Aselia has changed, you'll see it is different!

Your friend,

**The name was blurred. I couldn't see who it was, or where it was from.**

**I know exactly what's going on though.**

**I'm going to be a grandfather.**


	2. Talk with Close Friends

**I don't own ToS, or any of the characters... Enjoy the remake!**

A beautiful blonde streched out, and delightfully covered her mouth as she yawned. She was hyper as ever, and decided to cook for her husband. She took a shower, and began to cook for him. He had chesnut colored hair, and eyes she could just drown in. He was her savior, and her one and only true love. Sure, they went through a lot together, but they never argued and she knew they would always be together.

They both were young, but their marriage life was great. The couple lived on the outskirts of Iselia, and she always went grocery shopping when they ran out of food. It was a good idea to live in a forest, no one would know where they lived except their closest friends. They did save the world, after all.

A young man walked into his kitchen. Both dealing with angelic senses, the woman quickly turned around.

"Good morning, Lloyd!" Her blonde hair flowing, she quickly walked fast towards him and put her soft, delicate hands around his neck in a embrace. He opened his eyes a little more. _'He looks so cute when he first wakes up...' _

"Huh...?" Lloyd rubbed his eyes, and kissed his beloved wife. Everything was perfect. Every small thing. The kissing was done so perfectly. "Hey Colette." He hugged her tightly. "You're up early..." Colette suddenly felt a pain in her stomache.

"Oww..." He stopped hugging her so tight. "Oh, I'm sorry Lloyd!"

"You dork, don't apoligize! If my hug hurt, you could've told me!" He softly, but playfully punched her in the face and sat at the table. "Oh, thanks for the food! I'm surprised it isn't burnt." Colette started to blush. "I'm sorry for always making it burnt.

"I'm only kidding! Stop apoligizing, you dork!" A pain hit Colette again.

"I'm sorry for apoligizing!" Colette turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk, okay?" She smiled, and he started to get up.

"I'll come with you though!" Again, the pain hit her, just softly though.

"No, it's okay!" Since it was hot, she quickly put her hair in a braid, and left.

_'Why do I feel so sick?' _Colette rubbed her stomache. _'Maybe I am sick... or maybe I'm just... Aah! I don't know! It just hurts!' _She walked around, thinking of a solution. _'Ooh, I know! I'll go talk to the professor. She will know what's wrong!' _The young angel pulled out her wings. They were very beautiful things, clear, pink, and purple. Also sparkly. Her wings were where she was ticklish the most, Lloyd loved playing with them. She began to flap, and she ascended to the sky towards her hometown.

**Thump!**

"Colette! Are you alright?" Raine didn't even have to turn away from the notes she was writing on the board. She just knew it was Colette who came in, tripped over nothing, and who would apoligize for it any second.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you Professor."

"What brings you out here today, Colette?" Colette smiled. She didn't want to disturb the Professor.

"Oh... um... I forgot... hehe..."

Raine put her hand on her head and giggled lightly, but sighed after. "Oh, Colette..." She turned towards Colette. "You should remember what it is you must say to someone if you're coming a long way to visit them. This just reminded me of something. A few days ago, I was teaching in class..."

"Yes Professor?" Everyone knew where this was coming to.

_**3 hours later...**_

"And that's why you should always remember why such cute, small, SCARY, animals can be harmfull." Raine concluded her lesson, and turned to the board and didn't write. "You and Lloyd were my favorite students, Genis too... You two graduated, I am no longer your professor, I am also your friend." Colette looked down and back at Raine. "Congratulations, my wonderful student." Raine looked up at the clock. "My next class is coming, please leave." Colette nodded her head.

"Goodbye... Raine?"

"Have a good day, Colette."

Colette walked outside, and sighed. _'I feel guilty for not talking to Raine about it, but... I can't now, she has another a class...' _Colette thought of who to talk to now. Someone who she could trust. _'Sheena!'_

She flew towards Mizuho, and went inside Sheena's house. More residents lived in Mizuho now. Sheena was the chief, so she couldn't leave and visit everyone a lot.

"Colette? Aren't you supposed to be home with Lloyd? It's sort of late, they're monsters out. Even if you didn't get here by foot, coming alone is still dangerous. What if a hunter thought you were a bird and shot you?" Sheena questioned Colette, but she looked down again. '_Oh no, I did tell Lloyd I would be home soon... It's been 7 hours...' _

"Um... I... um... Sheena?" Sheena immediatly stopped asking Colette questions, and knew something was wrong. "I think... I... um... How would you feel... if you were pregnant? How would you know?"

Sheena looked surprised. "Uh... Do you think I'm pregnant or something? I guess I would get a sonogram and see."

Colette looked confused. "A song gram?" Colette smiled and thanked Sheena, before Sheena could respond.

"But it's a sonogram..." Sheena mumbled.


	3. Returns and Sonograms

On a planet, floating faraway from Aselia I lived. I made many mistakes in my life, and I'm planning to atone them with the curse of living forever.

I heard a voice, coming from a few rooms away, that a good friend of mine had set up before the planet drifted from everything and everyone I had ever loved.

"Colette seems nervous, Kratos..." The voice echoed in the hallways and rooms of Derris Kharlan's castle. Where a good friend was killed. It sounded like the voice was close, but that was only because of myAngelic hearing. I wasn't alone on the planet, the lifeless angels were here too. Of course, they don't have emotions, it would always be one-sided conversations. I didn't anything to deal with them anyway. They all gave everyone problems.

I walked into the room where I saw an old friend of his on a big screen. "Colette seems nervous, Kratos." The blue hair half-elf spoke. "Seems like you're a grandfather."

"Humph."

For some reason, when I was at Derris-Kharlan, my appearance seemed to grow older.

"I think I looked better 2 years ago..." Yuan said. What was the point of this conversation again?

"Does look really matter to you?" I sighed. "I'm going back to Aselia."

"AHA! I knew you got my letter. I mean, who wants to be with lifeless angels the rest of their lives?"

"Probably Yggdrasill." continnued Yuan. He opened a little screen, where you're able to see anything to choose to on Earth. It zoomed in on Colette.

"Are you sure you want a... Song Gram, Colette?" said the half-elf, Kate.

"Yes, Sheena told me to get one!"

"Are you sure she didn't say... sonogram?" replied Kate.

"Yeah! What you said! A song gram!"

"You mean a sonogr..."

"Can you please give it to me? I really need to get home, Ms.Kate."

Kate sighed. "Alright."

A half an hour later, Colette flew away to tell everyone that she was pregnant. _'But wait... what if everyone doesn't approve? Oh no! I must keep this to myself! But I should tell someone... I tried the professor, and I tried Sheena... She seemed a little jumpy, like she was pregnant? She doesn't like men, right? What about the goddess, Martel? No, she should already know. She's the goddess. How about Zelos? Hmmm... let me picture that.'_

"Hey Colette, my cute little angel."

"Hey Mr.Zelos."

"Us Chosens have to stick together, right?" Colette imagined him putting his arm around her neck. _'I wonder why Ms.Sheena doesn't like him. But then probably another woman will come around and he'll just say "Hey Hunny!" and the woman would be like "Zelos! Why are you with that cosplayer?" and he'll say "G'bye, Colette." I'd probably say "Where are you going, Mr.Zelos?" and he'd say,"I got to do some things." I wouldn't be able to ask for advice. How about Genis?'_

_"YOUR PREGNANT WITH LLOYD? OHMYGOSH! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" He would say. Right... wouldn't go well. How about Presea?_

_"I have no time Colette... What is wrong?"_

_Right... how about Mr. Kratos?'_

"Mr. Kratossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Come back!" Colette yelled.

Back on Derris-Kharlan, "Hm..." I mumbled.

"Ha, you feel stupid. You have an idiot of a daughter in law. Hahahahahahahaha." said Yuan. "...Shut your mouth. At least I didn't sleep with Mithos to get my way with things!" I said.

"What? ...You never saw that!" said Yuan.

"I was only kidding..." I said. What the... "You slept with Mithos?" I didn't really want to know. "Um... Hey, Colette is calling you! Bye!" Yuan set up the teleport, and teleported me to Colette.

Goodbye Derris Kharlan.


	4. I'm a Daddy?

**Lloyd: We're we all drunk while acting this out!**

**Colette:Maybeeee, maybe not.**

**Zelos: Heheheheheheheheh...**

**Sheena: DON'T TELL ME YOU WAS!**

**Zelos: Oh. No. Killer. Big. Breasted. Killer.**

**Sheena: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Please enjoy, The After Story Chapter 3... the remake**

**Tales group: WOOT!**

**Mel: Yeah!**

**Diana: Finally! **

**Everyone: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: Yes, I don't own any of the Tales character or ToS so...**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

In the village of the ninjas, screaming was heard.

"GET OUT MY HOUSE IDIOT!" yelled Sheena, as Zelos ran out the house and Sheena slammed the door. Zelos sighed and leaned against it.

"The only women I don't know how to treat..." Zelos banged his head on her door."Sheena, I'm sorry! I'll make better comments about your breast!" Zelos shouted, for Sheena wouldn't tune him out.

"SHUT UP!" Sheena banged at her door for him to leave

"Though their implants!" said Zelos, trying to light up the mood.

"...ugh..." Zelos looked at the door, and sighed.

"Sheena, I think your doors hurt or something from you banging on it and me leaning against it." said Zelos.

"..." Nothing was heard from Sheena.

Zelos walked away. Him and Sheena weren't working out. He took her innocence not to long ago, she enjoyed it at the time, but it was only because they were caught up in the moment. He didn't mean to, they didn't mean to actually. Zelos decided to take a walk.

_'I can always forget about her.'_

Zelos was shocked that he thought that. Sheena wasn't just some random chick.

_'I love her._'

He gave Sheena about 3 hours to cool off, and headed towards the village. The reason she was mad is because he kissed her fully on the lips. Right after, he was going to apoligize but she kicked him out.

"Sheena! Are you alright?" asked Zelos, at the door.

"Yeah Lloyd! That's the spot!" said Sheena, normally.

"What the f..." Zelos was shocked on what he was hearing. He heard those words before, only towards him. Oh no! Was Sheena cheating? Well, techically they weren't together...

"Ooh Lloyd put it in there put it in there!" said Colette.

"Alright, alright be patient you two. There's only two of you and one of me who does the work here." said Lloyd, laughing. Oh no! Lloyd was bagging girls. What the hell? When did this happen?

"Thanks Lloyd! Now you get pick if you stay on top next time or not!" said Sheena. Zelos broke in after that. Not because he wanted to join.

"Yeah that top bunk bed is so comfortable----Zelos, what're you doing here?" asked Lloyd.

Zelos looked around to see a babycrib in a room with a slide-door, and Lloyd wearing a construction outfit.

"Uh, what exactly is going on?" asked Zelos.

"Well..."said the three others,looking rather nervous.

_'What's happening!' _thought Zelos to himself.

"You're gonna be a father." said Sheena.

**-----This was Zelos' POV**

**Me:I know, I know this chapter was short on purpose. Sorry I haven't updated in like a year cuz all the chapters I made from my old computer were deleted so I didn't feel like rewriting them.**


	5. I'm Pregnant!

**To LunaLocket- I hafta remind myself never to try and type fanfiction while on the phone. XD; Well, yes. Sheena and Colette are both pregnant.**

**To Kitty-Katz-Katz- Thanks for the advice! It's just when I'm on the phone, I can't be creative with my fanfiction.**

**I don't own ToS at all! If I did... O.o Think of the possibilities!! XD**

Later on that day, Sheena and Zelos were sitting at his table. "But... It was only that one time. And you broke up with me after that." Zelos looked at Sheena, and down at the table. _'I'm a daddy?'_ Sheena couldn't look at Zelos, but she knew she had to. He was the father of her child, after all.

"I know. Things happen, and you're gonna have to accept it! Either you pay money, or you stay living with me. I know you, you'll just go for the money, right? I mean, after all... You're only 24, you don't need to start a family now." Sheena rubbed her stomache. "What are you going to do for our child?"

Zelos looked Sheena straight in the face, and she blushed. He got up, and Sheena gasped. _'Is he leaving?'_ The red-haired man began to slowly open the slide-door. "Uh... You... idiot!!!" Zelos then closed the door and ran towards Sheena. He kissed her on the lips and held her in a embrace she'll never forget. "I would never leave you... I'm sorry if I hurt you. Ever. Our relationship before wasn't only for the sex." Tears began to shed from the ninja's eyes. "But... what about... all the girls?" Zelos laughed. "They don't mean anything, hunny. You're the only one for me." He hugged her tighter, and she buried her face in his chest.

"You...idiot."

"I know, I love you."

Lloyd and Colette's House

Colette was laying down with Lloyd with his arms wrapped around her. He held her hand. "I hope everything works out with those two." The blonde-haired woman moved closer to her lover.

"It will. I'm sure of it!" She smiled, and Lloyd put his left hand on Colette's face lightly.

"I can't wait until we have a family of our own..." Lloyd closed his eyes and opened his mouth again. "I love you..."

"I love you too." With that, Lloyd drifted to sleep. Colette touched his face.

"I can't wait to grant your wish." She rubbed her stomache, and drifted to a dream world.

The next morning, Sheena and Zelos arrived at Colette and Lloyd's house hand-in-hand. Colette smiled at Lloyd and her eyes told him something. _'I knew they would work out.' _

"Sorry to come uninvited. Hey bud." Zelos walked up to Lloyd, and they went inside another room to talk.

"How's it like? You're going to be a father soon."

"I have to give up everything. My whole life, and start a new one."

Lloyd frowned. As soon as Zelos saw this, he continued his statement."It's okay though. I love her." He looked at Lloyd, and hugged him.

"You too! I love you too, bud!" Lloyd frowned at this again.

"Ugh, get off me Zelos."

"You know you love me." Zelos smiled again. "I'm the chosen!"

"Um, actually... You're a previous chosen... You weren't much of a chosen though. I considered you my friend."

"Considered? Oh, so what? The Great Fabulous Zelos isn't your friend anymore?"

"Of course!"

Meanwhile, in the other room Colette and Sheena were talking.

"Congratulations on your baby, Sheena."

"Thanks, Colette." Sheena looked towards Colette and sighed. "Zelos... won't leave me right?"

"I don't think so. He's not a bad person." Colette hugged Sheena. "You have a baby coming, don't worry."

"So do you. Right?" Colette smiled.

"Heheh... no? Of course... Okay, well yeah." Sheena laughed at Colette's attempt at lying.

"You are such a bad lier." Sheena and Colette walked towards the room Zelos and Lloyd were chatting in.

"Hey, Lloyd...?" Lloyd looked at Colette.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
